The Anti Hufflepuffers and the Sorcerer's Chamber
by conversecrazed
Summary: Ew Hufflepuffs are for the fat people!" Funny how there are 6 girls and not one of them get into Hufflepuff and isn't it ironic how much drool a girl can produce from staring at Harry Potter? Sequel to 14 going on 5. Setting is in the 1st and 2nd book
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own anything ....yah...okay moving on

Author's note: This is the sequel to 14 going on 5. If you haven't read it it'll be fine if you just read this but it would be cool if you read 14 going on 5. If you have read 14 going on 5 the Epilogue of that story is the prologue of this story. Yep. OH and **REVIEW!! **

**Make sure you go on my profile and vote for your favorite character from all of my stories!! PLZ PLZPLZ. Okay thanks lol **

________________

Phoebe Charlton scoffed at her friend's choice of suitcases, "Please Caroline, you you..." Phoebe said. She was in so much disgust at looking at Caroline's faded blue suitcase that she couldn't find the right insult.

"You dolt." Priya said smiling. She loved insulting Caroline, it was her job. Phoebe nodded at Priya in appreciation while Caroline just rolled her eyes. She was used to Priya and her insults.

"It's disgusting." Phoebe said still eyeing Caroline's suitcase.

"You're so weird..." said Caroline, shrugging and stretching out the word, "weird."

""Well she's right," said Prithvi Malta, joining the group and setting down her coach knock - off suitcase.

"Eww! Knock - off suitcase!" Shrieked Priya Ramsy as she hid her hands in her face, confusing her butler, Philippe, who accidentally dropped Priya's four Louis Vuitton suitcases.

"You're so mean, Priya." Swetha Martin said, even though she was laughing.

"Jeez, Rachy! What happened?!!" Swetha asked, always the concerned mother, to her friend who had just joined them, Rachel Laird. She was carrying a plastic dollar tree bag and a tiny packet of crackers.

"Parents.." she said in a monotone. The others nodded their heads with understanding while Caroline just burst into laughter. She was never the most sensitive one.

"Why are you panting?" asked Swetha, once again concerned. Rachel looked murderous.

"I said homicidal in the car and they kicked me out."

"oh."

"..."

"..."

"haha!!" Caroline said breaking the pattern.

"And this bag!" scoffed Priya, gesturing to Rachel's dollar tree bag, "it's worst than Caroline's!" She continued and then turned to stare at Caroline's bag.

" WHAT IS WRONG WITH IT !! I DONT GET IT!!" Caroline said to Priya looked confused.

"Yeah and what's wrong with mine?" asked Rachel, cradling the plastic Dollar Tree bag in her arms. Phoebe nearly died as she, Priya and Prithvi explained what was wrong with it all in one breath. Caroline merely put her headphones in her ears and listed to her iPod.

Jen Kim Cong walked towards her daughter, Caroline, with her husband Ryan and her older son, Darren. Much to everyone's disappointment Jen actually got married. When you compared them, mother and daughter, they both had the same black sleek hair with the catlike, black eyes and the button nose. Their personalities were the same too, sarcastic, dark humored, and didn't stand for anything weird or stupid when they loved being weird and stupid themselves. Ryan's personality was all in her older brother, Darren.

"JENNY!" Jen hid her face and turned around mad, "BEE! SHUT UP!!"

"Never lost your bitchyness, have you?" Bee asked laughing. She was arm and arm with her husband Drew.

"Honey why'd you jump out of the car?" Bee said mockingly to her daughter, Rachel. Bee was still the same. Unfortunately, Rachel had inherited most of Bee's qualities. They were both headstrong, had brown hair and eyes, mocking, and most of all they were loud.

Rachel just turned away. Just then Jen spotted Sam.

"HEY SHORTY!" She yelled to Sam calling her over. Caroline put her face in her hands, her mom was so embarrassing at times.

Sam walked over dragging her husband, Will, to where her friends were. Sam was Swetha's mom and they were both sweet, short, had carmel skin with brown eyes and pin straight black hair, were defensive, and very mother like.

"Jen! I got my growth spurt back in 6th year." Sam said crossing her arms.

"Really I didn't notice." Bee said which earned herself a slap from Tori, who had just joined them.

Tori had gotten married to Bob and had a younger daughter named Vanessa. Tori was Prithvi's mother and they were both uber smart, dark haired, had brown eyes and a light chocolate colored skin, and of course they were both sarcastic.

"Bee, ignorant much?" Tori said.

"All the time..." Rachel said under her breath. Caroline had to hold her laughter when all the other younger girls glared at her and her father looking down at her with disapproval.

"Maybe I shouldn't have chucked that pack of crackers at her." mused Bee, "but the cat instead."

"You have got to be kidding me." Steph said coming over with her husband Eugene and her older daughter Amanda. She was the mother of Phoebe, they were both light haired, light skinned, wide green/ hazel eyes, hard headed, loved to mock, and eat...but then again so did Bee and Rachel.

"I paid for all that family therapy and still you're throwing things at your daughter...STILL!" Nadia said joining the conversation with her husband Leopold - Chevalier, who was the richest wizard ever know to this earth and was a hug snob. So Nadia and Leopold were well suited. They had a younger daughter Leopoldina and their older daughter was Priya. Priya and Nadia both had caramel colored skin, dark, brown, and wide eyes, and were pretty short. Their personalities were the same too, mean, sarcastic, snobbish, smart, and REALLY mocking.

"It was a pack of CRACKERS, not like I threw the frying pan at her, like last time." Bee said. Rachel rolled her eyes at her mom causing Bee to glare at her only daughter.

"I can't believe this day came so fast." Sam said and hugged Swetha with her husband, Will. Steph had the about the same conversation with her daughter and so did Tori and Nadia. Bee and Jen had a little different way to handle their daughters leaving.

"Ugh... are you kidding? I thought this day would NEVER come!" exclaimed Jen thankfully.

"Actually," said Bee, "I thought Rachel here was a squib."

"You see?" whispered Rachel to Caroline, "I told you they thought I was the dumbest thing in the universe."

"Not the dumbest thing in the universe." Caroline started.

"Thank you." Rachel replied surprised that Caroline complemented someone.

"You're the dumbest thing on the Earth." Caroline finished earning a playful glare from Rachel and a high five from her brother Darren.

"OWW!" Caroline yelped when both her mom, Jen, and her dad, Ryan, hit her.

"WHAT DID I DO NOW?" Caroline said.

"Don't insult your friends." Steph said reprimanding her friend's daughter.

"Okay this is what you get two slytherins marry." Jen whispered to Rachel pointed to her parents, "you get a more sarcastic and meanish girl, which is me, and then when they should be proud of you being sarcastic, they hit you... " Caroline said shrugging and looking bewildered. Rachel snickered. Just then Bee came up to Rachel.

"Sweetie." Rachel glared at her mom. "We know you're mad at us."

"Ya think." RAchel mumbled really quietly.

"But we love you but if you get into Slytherin we'll kill you or at least disinherit you." Bee said. Then she quickly hugged her daughter and said in a chirpy voice, "Have fun!!" Rachel just stared at her mom, shook her head, and then headed off to the express where four of her friends were waiting.

"Some parents I have." She mumbled to herself.

"Okay, Caroline." Jen started. "Have fun, make fun of people, stay out of teacher's ways, oh and make sure you don't break the Slytherin line in our family, if you do, I will make sure your father and I will kill you." Jen said with a grin then kissed her child's cheeks lightly and said, "LOVE YOU!"

"Love you tooo..." Caroline said then under her breath she said, " that speech was so inspirational, not scary at all...nope not at all." Then she walked towards her friends.

They were all wondering what Hogwarts held for them to find out.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the characters I made up and the plot.

Author's Note: Yeah so people I know this story is new but have the heart to **REVIEW** and oh yeah go onto my profile page and** vote for your favorite Harry Potter character in my stories.**

**__________________**

"Abbot, Hannah!"

"Hufflepuff!" The sorting hat yelled.

"Oh, I remember her!" She's the pushover my mom was talking about! Ya know, she's like our mom's friend or something." Caroling said. All six girls were in line to get sorted into their houses.

"Oh yeah! Jen did say that!" Rachel said. THey all referred to their friend's moms by their first name.

"Didn't Darren trip her?" Prithvi asked referring to Caroline's older brother, who was in Slytherin.

"Yeah and she even accepted Darren's dare, which was to say she was madly in love with Bee!" Caroline said referring to Rachel's mom.

"Right! I remember Bee blowing up and almost calling her a..." Priya said not saying the 'accursed words'.

"A lesbian fag?" Rachel and Caroline said just mimicking Bee and not really knowing what the words meant.

"I can't believe Bee and Jen are soo...Blunt!!!" Priya said, " I mean my mom's all..."

"Proper?" Caroline finished.

"Snobbish?" Rachel said.

"Boring." Phoebe said.

"I don't think Nadia is that boring." Swetha said making them laugh.

"Well at least she's not like Tori." Phoebe said.

"Hey! What's wrong with my mom?" Prithvi asked offended.

"Have you ever heard your mom speak?" Rachel asked.

"It's like blah blah blah blah blah blah big word blah." Caroline said.

"Hey! my mom's not like that..." Prithvi started.

"Don't even start cuz it's true." Priya said. Swetha and Phoebe giggled.

"What?" Phoebe said surprised.

"She's such a perfectionist!" Rachel complained.

"Steph made me change shirts because they didn't match my pants!" Rachel continued.

"Steph picks out your clothes, until yesterday. She's afraid your clothes won't match!" Caroline said. Everyone nodded. Steph was a perfectionist and everyone had fallen under her eye at least once. Caroline and Rachel were mostly the ones she picked on.

"So?!" Phoebe said defensively, " What about SAm!"

"My mom is sooo cool!" Swetha said being absolutely naive.

"OH my GAWD Swetha! I mean I love your mom and she's so nice and all but.." Prithvi started.

"She's too sweet." RAchel said bluntly.

"The goody - two - shoes." Caroline said agreeing with Rachel.

"She can't even say anything bad about anyone except to shout their name meanly, even when Bee got drunk and thought the cab was a dragon." Priya said harshly.

Instead of Rachel being mad at that comment about her mother, she burst into laughter, "I remember that! She thought it was a horntail dragon and thought Jen was her savior!"

"Remember Jen's face?" Phoebe said bursting into laughter remembering Caroline's mom's face.

"Yeah, my mom was kinda freaked out." Caroline said.

"Just a little." Swetha said making everyone grin.

"Charlton, Phoebe!" Professor McGonagall yelled. PHoebe who was like her mom, the perfectionist and the brains, slowly walked up the stairs to the sorting hat.

She knew the process, her sister, Amanda, had told her about this and so did her mom and dad, yet she was still nervous.

Phoebe sat down on the chair and slowly twiddled her thumbs in anticipation. The hat was placed on her head and it immediately started talking.

"hmm...smart, over obsessive...RAVENCLAW!!" The hat shouted. Phoebe, glad that she didn't get into Slytherin, ran down to her table,_ ecstatic and thinking, Ravenclaw has the prettiest robes. _

The rest of the girls shouted in excitement as the first member of their group was placed in a house.

"Cong, Caroline!" McGonagall yelled again. Caroline, confident about getting into Slytherin, walked up to the seat. Her whole family was Slytherin, her mom, Jen, her dad, Ryan, and her brother, Darren. The only worry was that she would be placed in the ghastly Hufflepuff, or worse, Gryffindor. As she sat down on the chair she heard a "WHOOP!" in the dead silence. She knew for a fact that it was her brother.

When the hat was placed on her head, it said, "SLYTHERIN!" immediately.

Caroline let out a relieved sigh and went to go sit next to her brother.

The girls smirked. They knew she was going to end up in Slytherin some how.

"Granger, Hermione!" The professor yelled. A bushy brown haired girl slowly walked towards the hat like she was walking towards her death.

"Woah I wanna use her hair for my mum's birthday present." Rachel whispered to Priya.

"Why?"

"Cuz my mom needs a new mop and her hair would be perfect." RAchel said. They both burst into a fit of giggles.

The bushy haired girl was placed in Gryffindor and then Rachel was up.

"Laird, Rachel!"

Rachel, who was so excited, ran up the stairs with such enthusiasm that she almost knocked down a boy, on the way.

Once she sat down, the hat immediately recognized her as Bee's daughter and put her in, "GRYFFINDOR!" Rachel, so happy, basically skipped down the stairs to the Gryffindor table.

"Malfoy, Draco!" McGonagall called. A blond headed boy who had one of the fanciest robes came up to the hat. He carried himself like he was a god.

"Definitely a super snob." Caroline whispered to Darren.

"Definitely a Slytherin too, he's a Malfoy." He replied.

"Oh great, another snob to deal with." Caroline said staring at Priya, the ultimate snob. all the other girls were thinking along the same lines except for Rachel who's mind was trying to figure out how to peel a banana with her feet.

Just like Caroline and Darren predicted, Draco was in Slytherin.

"Malta, Prithvi!" Ms. McGonagall said.

Prithvi fluffed her hair before making her way up to the sorting hat. Once the hat touched her long hair, it yelled, "GRYFFINDOR!" She went and joined her friends.

"Martin, Swetha!" said a very tired McGonagall.

Swetha, short for her age, shrunk down even lower, making herself seem shorter. She walked up nervous and scared that she might join Caroline and Darren at the Slytherin table. She really didn't want to be in Slytherin but she loved Caroline.

"GRYFFINDOR!!" The hat yelled and Swetha jumped up in happiness. She ran down to join Rachel where they started chatting.

"Parkinson, Pansy!"

The girls followed the dark haired girl who looked snobbish.

"The perfect pair...Draco and Parkinson." Rachel said to Swetha, who snickered.

"SLYTHERIN!" the hat yelled. The girl smirked and went to sit across form Draco, who was sitting next to Caroline. You could see her eyes blazing with annoyance at the two snobs sitting right across from her and her jaw tighten at the little twit was she knew was going to be a constant annoyance to her.

"Potter, Harry!" The room became silent. Everyone turned to stare at the boy who lived. Caroline caught eyes with Phoebe, who caught eyes with Rachel, she caught eyes with Priya, why caught eyes with Swetha, who caught eyes with Prithvi. They were all thinking the same thing, James' and Lily's son.

They had heard so many stories about them from their moms. It was so sad that all the boys in their mom's group got all messed up. James got killed, Petter died, Remus was in hiding, and Sirius was homicidal.

Their moms except Nadia and Tori thought Sirius was sane but just made a mistake. They went to visit him a few times. The girls had seen him a total of 4 times.

Uncle Remy came out of hiding ever so often to see the girls and his old friends. He was such a nice person, too bad he was a werewolf.

They had heard stories about this Harry kid. They constantly heard about him. Rachel frowned. The hat was taking awfully long to decide where Harry would go.

"GRYFFINDOR!" shouted the hat.

"YEsSSSSSSSS!" exclaimed Rachel and Prithvi, standing up and punching their fists into the air like very young, uncontrollable children...which they were.

Caroline and Phoebe remembered the day they asked Steph and Jen why they couldn't go see Harry.

"Mom, please." Phoebe said to Steph.

"No." Steph said.

"But why? I mean there's nothing stopping us." Caroline said.

"No, he's going through a hard time." Jen said.

"Why? he got his letter yesterday. He should be happy." Phoebe said referring to the Hogwarts acceptance letter.

"So we should go visit." Caroline cut in.

"We can't." Jen said.

"Come on, when we were 5, we couldn't go see him cuz he's mourning over his family's death." Phoebe said.

"Then at age 8, we can't go see him because it's their death of his parent's anniversary and it was December! They died in October!!" Caroline said, "Then at age 10, we can't go cuz we have to go pick up Drew (Bee's husband) from the airport. Number 1 why did we all have to go pick up Rachel's not ours, daddy? Number 2, Drew never went anywhere and number 3, he transported himself by magic into the wrong airport! Don't you think we would notice something was up?" Caroline asked.

"Yes." Jen said sarcastically to her daughter.

"And last year on Harry's birthday, we didn't go because you guys said we had to go get milk for our family dinner and you said that milk was more important than his birthday!" Phoebe said.

"So what is up?" CAroline said.

"The sky, a couple of birds, probably an airplane, the ceiling." Jen said earning a glare from Steph.

"MOM!" Caroline whined.

"What?" Jen said acting innocent.

"Mom, come on, spill!" Phoebe said.

"Fine." Steph said breaking down.

"We don't know where he is. He disappeared after Lily and James' death and I don't know if he got the letter or not." Steph said.

"So that's why we never go..." Phoebe said.

"NO DUH!" Caroline and Jen said. Like they say like mother like daughter.

________________

"Ramsy, Priya!" Ms. McGonagall yelled pulling Phoebe out of her flash back.

"RAVENCLAW!" The hat yelled. Phoebe umped up in happiness. Someone she knew was in her house.

"Weasley, Ronald!" Ms. McGonagall yelled the final name on the list. Jen followed the red headed boy. She vaguely remember her mom saying they were Weasley's if they were red headed.

Then she heard a wolf whistle coming from her table. She smiled.

The Weasley was placed in Gryffindor and then Dumbledore come up to make his speech.

Rachel did the talking motion with her hands, indicating that Professor Dumbledore was talking way WAY too long. Priya caught Rachel doing that and just shook her head making Rachel giggle.

Just then the food appeared and all the girls dug in, not caring about anything but the delicious food in front of them.

All the girls had different ways of eating. Rachel shoved anything in a 1 mile radius in her mouth as fast as she could. Prithvi wondered if she chewed at all. Prithvi, Priya, and Swetha all ate like little angels, wiping their faces when anything got on their faces. Caroline ate a little slower than Rachel but used her sleeve to wipe anything off her mouth. Phoebe on the other hand was eating anything in a 3 mile reach but in between bites of food she actually used a napkin to wipe up the mess she'd made.

It was a wonder that all these girls got a long so well. They were all so different but together they were like one.

**REVIEW**


End file.
